Tamaris Lavellan
We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last elvhen. Never again shall we submit. Overview Physical Appearance Dark eyes, dark hair, and Falon'Din's vallaslin. Personality Proud and sometimes petulant, Tam stubbornly holds to his beliefs even in the face of contrary evidence. He can be abrasive and even callous, but is not motivated by cruelty - the opposite, in fact. He is protective of his people and will go to any length to do what he believes will be in their best interest. 'Talents and Skills' Elemental and spirit magic, along with Keeper schools that manipulate the natural world. Biography Tamaris Feratherien Lavellan was born the day after Raynda Lavellan, the future Inquisitor, came into the world. When Raynda's mother died, Tam's mother took her in out of friendship and the two grew up together. He was idolized and a little spoiled by his mother, who treated him as a golden child and Raynda as a scapegoat. As a child Tam was serious and studious as he learned to be a crafter. He was gawky and less than agile, provoking Raynda's annoyance when he couldn't keep up as she led him into trouble time and time again - trouble that she always got him out of. When he came into his magic he learned increasingly more about "true" elven history and became convinced that the Dalish should isolate themselves more. That view not shared by everyone in Clan Lavellan, and caused many arguments with Raynda especially. When Raynda's reckless behaviour resulted in the death of a child by humans, he was her harshest critic, condemning her for it and using it as justification for his beliefs in isolation. He told her that she should leave and prompted her to become a scout for the clan. It was not an easy decision for him, as Raynda was his best friend, but he was convinced that if she would not change her beliefs or behaviour she was a danger to the clan. When Clan Lavellan was slaughtered, Tam and a handful of others survived. Grieving and traumatized, Tam finds further justification for his beliefs. He became the First of another clan, and while there learned that elves had been disappearing around the same time as the disbanding of the Inquisition. After some investigation, he learned that they were leaving to serve Fen'Harel and reached out to Raynda for the first time in years. The situation was worrying to him as he did not trust anyone going under the name of a trickster god to be trustworthy. After meeting Raynda in Denerim, she explained the truth behind Solas and the evanuris. While she had meant to convince him that his doubt was justified, he felt the opposite. Now knowing Solas' plan, it followed that the elves who were with him when the veil was destroyed would survive, or at least had the best chance to do so. By following, he could help to restore the Dalish to their former glory. He and Raynda parted on bad terms. Relationships Raynda Lavellan His best friend since birth and foster sister, Raynda and 'Tammy' were inseparable growing up. After taking on the role of First, their realtionship grew a little rockier but did not prevent the two of them from starting a romantic relationship when they were teenagers, as the rest of the clan had expected. The relationship went on longer than Raynda, in hindsight, would have liked, and was broken off by her with the reasoning that she had a hard time thinking of him as more than a brother and couldn't see a world in which they could be true partners as their views were too different. They remained friends. During the Inquisition, Tam and Raynda did not send letters to each other, instead only leaving notes for each other in letters between the Keeper and the Inquisitor. Despite appearances to the contrary, they continued to care about each other but felt that their differences at that point were irreconcilable. After the Inquisition, Tamaris meets Raynda once more and the past appears to be forgotten - that is, until Raynda is revealed to be a 'flat-ear,' married to the 'shemlen' Cullen Rutherford. Miscellaneous Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads: ' Link 1 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery ScreenshotWin32_3829_Final.png|Tamaris Lavellan IMG_1990.JPG|Smol and Angry